Non-spell ability
In the Mamodo Battle, many mamodo possess abilities that are not spells that can be used freely by these mamodos any time they please. These abilities range from transformation to portal-creation, and almost always help their mamodo in battle. Multiple-mamodo Abilities *'Transformation': The mamodo is able to transform from their normal form into another one, usually one resembling a human if the mamodo themselves does not. Possessed by Eshros, Rein, and Ashron. *'Wings': The mamodo has wings and is able to fly with them. Ashron, Demolt, Gorm, Rodeaux, Zabas, and several ancient mamodo all have wings. *'Advanced shielding': The mamodo has a way to shield themselves that is considered extraordinary, like Kikuropu's shell and Ashron's scarlet scales. *'Mamodo Perception': The mamodo can sense the presence of another mamodo within an extremely large radius. Possessed by Brago, Koral Q, Momon, Zaruchimu, Ashron, Gorm, Clear Note, Kanchome, and Zatch Bell. Like Ashron, Clear Note's detection range is 5,000 kilometers while Gorm's detection range is 5 kilometers.Chapter 296, pages 12 Other mamodo have been shown to possess a more limited version of this power. *'Mantle control': The mamodo is able to control their mantle, using it as an extremely strong shield, create constructs out of the cloth, and for flight, due to the mantle being made from an extremely precious magical cloth. The brooch of the mantle has magical properties to repair and regenerate the mantle when the mantle is damaged.Chapter 278, pages 6-7 Used by Zeno, and later Zatch. It is possible that this ability can only be learned by those with a specific type of mantle, most likely one worn by members of the Bell family. Single-mamodo Abilities *'Heart control': The mamodo is able to change the "hearts" of any human, changing the way they act and all but destroying their former selves. Possessed by Zofis, who used it to turn good people (most notably his partner Koko) evil and put them under his command. This ability is also used by Wiseman. *'Levitation': The ability to fly without visible support. Zofis possesses this ability, and it is seen in a lesser form with Victoream, who can detach his head from his body and levitate it. *'Portal creation': The mamodo is able to create portals which can open to anywhere else in the world, going through a different dimension than ours, where objects can also be hidden. Possessed by Gorm, who used it to help himself and Clear Note in battle. Gorm's partner Mir calls this ability "The Black Room". *Zeno possesses a number of unnamed abilities, which he either learned through special training in the mamodo world, or through training with his partner Dufort. These include teleportation, the ability to erase memories, and the power to create a being (often used as a messenger) out of a lock of his hair. It is possible that these abilities could be learned by other mamodo. *Clear Note also possesses a number of strange abilities that are never outright explained in the series. He can survive injuries that would be lethal to other beings (such as being impaled through the chest), regenerate in a cocoon (emerging in a new form, complete with new spells), and fuse with his final spell, Shin Kuria Seunousu. He also transformed into an armored form after the two spells gained in his second form were defeated. *Arth's sword saps the energy of those it touches. *Riou's mouth-like midsection (where his spells are fired from) acts as a sort of pocket space where large objects (his partner Banikis) can be stored. *Tia was shown only once to be able to create a small shield around herself without using a spell. This may only be possible with extreme concentration. *In the movie Zatch Bell! Attack of Mechavulcan, Dr. M2 is capable of extending his arms similar to Momon's Amuron spell. Faudo-related Abilities This section will briefly detail abilities related to Faudo, such as granting power with Godufa and Riou's power to curse people. These abilities should be more fully explained on Faudo or Riou's page. Godufa (ゴデュファ, Godyufa): Some of Faudo's power can be bestowed upon others by the one who controls Faudo. The individuals transform in appearance and their level of strength is intensified. However, this is done by incorporating Faudo's cells into the person's body; if the cells sense any "bacteria" in their host to oppose Faudo or the one who controls it, the cells will attack the host and destroy their body. (manga only) References Category:Index